


Predictability

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [15]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Predictability

**Predictability**

**Pairing:** Delenn/John Sheridan

**Fandom:** Babylon 5

**Word Count:** 328

 

Delenn stared out into space on the observation deck. Her thoughts were far away on Earth with John. He had gone to take care of his father’s estate. She had offered to go with him but they agreed it wasn’t safe.

Susan walked up behind her. “He’ll be back before you know it.”

“I already know it.” Delenn turned to look over her shoulder at Susan. “I don’t understand how humans say the silliest things in order to comfort each other.”

“We are a silly bunch. It just means he will be back soon and not to worry.” Susan walked over to stand beside her. “Maybe we should say what we mean more often.”

“That would be helpful.” Delenn sighed. “I know it isn’t safe for me on Earth right now but I still wanted to go. To be there for support.”

“It would have only made him worry more. He would have been so busy trying to keep you safe that he wouldn’t be grieving for his father.” Susan pointed to a star in the sky. “He should be right about there now.”

Delenn smiled and pointed to a different farther off star. “He took a White Star. He is there, I think. He will push the engines to their limits and say it is a test.”

“That sounds like him.” Susan laughed. “He probably made them do a battle drill just to cover.”

“Two.” Deleen smiled. “He will tell them they need to do better after the first one. They will improve but only slightly. He will praise them anyway.”

“I wonder if he knows how predictable he is.” Susan chuckled.

Deleen shrugged. “That is the one thing I do not know and I will never tell him.”

“I don’t think he would believe it anyway.” Susan sighed. “I better get back.”

“Thank you Susan. You have helped me miss him less.” Delenn bowed her head slightly.

“Any time.” Susan smiled and headed for her post.


End file.
